Watch 'N' Learn
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: When a teen-age school girl, whom is a goodie two shoes get into some serious trouble. KaixOC - One shot


**Okay everyone this is a one-shot done by me, it isn't requested or anything it's something that just came into mind and if you want you can follow, favourite whatev's... Just as long as you review, but this however will be a COLLECTION of KaixOC one-shots, requested or not. RATED M for a lot of things, so yeah.**

**- If you want to request/ask or want me to write a one-shot for you I'll be happy and glad to do one for you, just PM me or leave a review and I'll get straight to you asap! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Just my OC, plot and any other person you don't recognise.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Watch 'N' Learn**

Okay, I know I've done nothing wrong... Everything was perfectly fine until I got a note that interrupted the lesson, until Mrs Lance said it was from the head-master I completely froze I didn't want it to be him, I haven't done anything wrong have I? Wait! Let me think. I did all my homework, I never came in late, not once and I'm always on time to lesson and not once I never heard any complaints or a lecture from any of the teachers, if they were giving a lecture it would have been the class, since some are a little childish.

I'm waiting for this lesson to go by slowly even if I hate maths, I mean like I don't hate it as a hatred it's just something that doesn't excite me, I mean like mass and squared root or even sometimes when were doing it about newton's and N/M3 solving all these kind of problems but then I just lose my effort, when it comes to algebra, I mean like who brought up the alphabets in maths? Maths are supposed to be full of numbers and equations, not alphabets that's add up to something else! ... Okay I'm getting too far here, but really I'm feeling to impatient but then I want the lesson to go slower.

There's only 10 minutes till the last lesson of the day is over, I know maths as the last period. Great fun huh? For now Mr Evey was telling everyone to tidy up and put their books away, I hesitate as I try acting as normal as possible. Placing everything in my bag, there were only just a few minutes left till I have to wait after school for the head-master.

"Yo, Scarlett do you want us to wait for you after school?" Turning around I pull off my smile as I turn to Jett whom was my best-friend since kinder-garden and now were both grown up, almost legal adults, meaning I'm 17 but Jett Kingsworth was turning 18 this year as I'm the turning 18 next year.

"No, it's okay Jett I don't live that far and I don't want to keep you behind for my sake," I reply as he nods before Mr Evey stands up to check the class room before eyeing at me and turning away.

"Class dismissed." He simply said as those words were the words that every student in here urged him to say quicker before the bell, as everyone rushed out the door and I'm still surprised that were all alive. Sighing I get the green note out of my side-bag, as I walk towards the head-master office I'm already feeling nervous and scared incase I did do something, but I hardly recognise the mistake.

"Scar I'll see at Monday!" I turn around to see Jett waving at me, as I wave back with a small smile until he turns around my lips quiver in fright. No one rarely goes to the head-master except for bad teens, or maybe parents visiting but I never seen him. Taking a left turn whilst taking the corridor, straight ahead of me was his room door as I try to pick up my guts off the floor and walk head held high.

Why is my heart beating so fast all of sudden? If I'm suspended then I'm going to be burying my own grave cause my parents will never accept that from me. It'll bring shame to them and on the family. Knocking on the door as I look at the clock and she I was dead right at the exact time, 3:35.

"Come in." His voice sounds somewhat loud and deep, but not showing any emotion I'm kind of nervous if he's angry or pissed off from something.

"Head-master, you sent a note that I should see you after school, I'm confused because I don't know the reason why?" I close the door before turning around to see that the room was full of light. Glass windows above us but because today was raining, it was even more beautiful hearing the rain pitter-patter above us.

"Come here," He orders as I obey and stand in front of his desk as he turns his chair around so that I could see him eye-to-eye. Oh my god, he looks so young. His hair looks neat but I can tell he doesn't care about his appearance but his body, looks quiet big and strong underneath his white shirt which only buttoned up till 2 buttons were left.

"Miss Scarlett Reese, do you know why you are here?" His voice is deep but so melodic, no hesitations just fluent speaking like it's a script.

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Replying honestly he closes his eyes before he opens his crimson jewels, as my amethyst ones turns more puzzled. Looking at the clock at the right it's already 3:45 all the students in the school would have been gone by now since there's no after-school clubs going on today.

"Stand up and get on your knee's, Miss Reese." Is there something wrong with my skirt, I mean it is floor-length isn't it? I mean I checked it in the morning it can't be cause of my skirt I mean it's, not, touching the floor? What? How? Did I pull it up? Looking at it was 3 inches off the floor, if it was 1 it would be reasonable but mine were nowhere near that.

"Miss Reese now do you know why you are here?" I nod as I look up to him showing no emotion, but just gobbed-smacked.

"Miss Reese, you are a high-class student and I'm sure an A grader should know the school strict rules about skirts! It was even put in your time-table and you choose not to go with rule? Do you know what the punishments are?" His voice scared me just when he lectured, as it turned quiet for seconds before he sighs. He has his back to me before he turns around as I look down trying to avoid the contact between us.

"Look up." He orders again as I look up to him and notice that his eyes were intently glaring or staring into mine.

"Get me the book midsummer night dream off the top shelves." I hesitate before getting up, I see that I need to go on the ladder, I turn around over my shoulder to see him sitting down watching me in his chair as I go up the ladder, my skirt shifted... Oh my god in the place he can see my ass. I stop before biting my lip.

"Continue Miss Reese, there's nothing is there?" Oh how he's teasing me isn't really fun because I'm feeling un-comfortable now.

"N-no," Lie, I should go back down but he needs the book. Going up to the top and reaching out for the book, I grab it before going back down and pass him the book.

"Miss Reese, you do know that underneath school shirts you must wear a t-shirt underneath?" Oh crap, he can see my black bra? Great, just great!

"Take your shirt and skirt off now!" Another demand as I pause to see if he didn't mean it but he looked at me with a _very _serious face I couldn't reject. Taking my cardigan off I turn around as I un-button my shirt before un-zipping my skirt and pulling it down, and now he can easily look at my black lace panties and black bra that matches. I turn around as I chose to keep my black over knee stockings on, as a blush crept up to my cheeks.

His eyes didn't widen by I guess he was surprised by my feminine body. Underneath these baggy clothes I have quiet a figure, but I choose for it to not be seen expect my husband when I get married, cause I want to save myself but this is the farthest I ever gone with a male or boy. I look away because I can feel his eyes taking in every inch of my body.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in Scarlett?" He said my first name? Isn't that like... In-appropriate or something cause I have to call him head-master. He stands in front of me before sitting in front of his desk as were both now face-to-face.

"No I don't know head-master." Feeling ashamed I can't believe my body actions allowed myself to be dressed like this in front of him.

"Well then I'm going to have to show you how much trouble you're in, and I prefer being called Master Kai," Master Kai? Doesn't that sound a little...? Never mind, but what does he mean by show? Can't he let me dress and just lecture me about it.

I stare at Master Kai, as I look at his features... Strong jaw... Good cheekbones... Strong medium size nose... Kissable lips... What?... *sigh*... Never mind... Continuing he has two toned blue hair... Crimson eyes... And a long neck. He actually has a pretty face for a guy and he's somewhat very different to men that I've seen around this area. He puts his hands on my hips as my cheeks get into a slight pink before he pulls me closer to him.

"Young girls shouldn't be wearing thin material and these kind of lingerie," Okay, now he doesn't sound like our regular head-master. He has a slight smirk that's tugging on his lips before they go as I notice that his hands are big and impeccably warm or let's say hot. He isn't sweaty though so he must have a good body system.

"I'm 17 sir, aren't I allowed to dress to how I would like?" He raises his perfect eye brow as I look at him hoping that he would let me go.

"Good point made well Scarlett, but this is school not a fashion show, people may be judgmental but that's when you have an option to either ignore it and walk on, or just take it like other girls do," He puts off such a nice speech and in someway it makes me feel good about myself.

"But nobody would be looking at my clothes underneath," Grinning a little bit I try to stop myself before I feel his hands go up.

"Scarlett, do you not have a boyfriend?" My cheeks go red this time, as it's quiet an awkward question to ask a student... Especially coming from a guy.

"No master Kai, I don't," I answer truthfully as he smirks a bit before looking back at my eyes.

"Then I guess it's time to start your punishment." Start?! He smirks before he moves his hands on my shoulder and pushes me down to my knees before he un-zips his trousers and pulls hem down along with his... Boxers. Oh no.

Standing in front of me as I look up to him he smirks before I look at his big penis which I can tell is erect and hard, learning it from science it'll ejaculate white sticky stuff called semen but in sex I heard that Mel called it a blowjob. He grabs my hair and pulls it back before forcing his man-hood into my mouth forcefully as I try saying something at how big it is and I don't want to do this, all you can hear were muffles, my eyes widen as I feel it poking the back of my throat.

My mouth opened so wide as soon as it went in, I can't believe I can do this, as I could see that I didn't take all of his man-hood in my mouth. It made me gag a bit but not a lot to move my head for an escape or pause. "Watch and learn," he says as I look up to him with his man-hood in my mouth, my eyes tear a little bit before he moves my head up and down on his man-hood really fast as I know knew that he was fucking my throat.

He held my head before thrusting in my mouth as I kept my tongue out and moving and tried to suck while he went slower, mean while I feeling below made my hormones rage and made me to feel and start being horny, as a feeling down south was starting to build up.

"Jesus Scarlett you have amazing gag-reflux for a good girl," He seems impressed as I can't really thank him or leave because his man-hood was now pounding my mouth as sometimes he would let out his seed but still continue until he was satisfied. Sliding my hand down I do know how to masturbate as I circulate my clitoris through my panties making myself even soaken and wet. I didn't realise at how hot this feeling makes you feel.

"Fuck." He mutters as I put my hands on either side of his legs, with half closed eyes to these sensations running through my body. He continues before giving his last pounds and thrusts in my mouth before shooting it all down my mouth, while some was left in my mouth to still swallow. Looking at my self I dribbled some of it how and some was dripping down to my chest making a little puddle on the floor.

Swallowing the rest he picks me up before moving everything off his desk in swipe before placing me on it, as he took my socks off and seductively kissed my toes as I feel totally hot and bothered.

"My, oh my Scarlett you give one hell of a great blow-job especially with that fuckable mouth of yours, say anything about this to anyone and I'm sure you'll know what will happen," It sounds like a threat but the way he says it, seems normal and him commenting on my techniques which are brand new I'm actually feeling proud of it.

He pulls me closer to him as I could feel his big, long man-hood sitting on top of my female area, before he slides his hands behind my back as I notice that he's pretty broad and much bigger then me as a male. He un-hooks my bra as I feel a little un-comfortable about me doing this, few seconds after he slowly un-buttons his shirt as he throws it anywhere in the room along with my bra.

"Do you know how beautiful and sexy you are looking to me right now?" I blush deeply at his words as I turn to him noticing his well muscular body, with pretty good 6 pack abs and very big and strong biceps. Before he grabs the sides of my panties and pulled it straight down, whilst smirking at me and now I could feel his man-hood clearer through skin he felt soft but hard.

"Master Kai, w-we shouldn't be doing this I-I mean I'm a student and you're the head-master," I try to stop him but my words look like I haven't affected him at all. He touches my female-hood before sliding his finger over my clit as a moan escaped through my lips.

"I'm the head-master right? But it's amazing at how wet you are Scarlett, I want to eat you up," Jesus he sounds so seductive. It seems like no is the answer even if I try to reject, he's a much bigger and stronger person then I am. I'm trapped in his seduction.

After that, he lifts me up a little so that his biceps wrap around each of my thigh before splitting my legs up, which I feel very embarrassed about. He mumbles something but I can't make clear of it as I could feel his hot breath over my female-hood. At a sudden second he starts to lick my clitoris and pussy with great tongue techniques, I close my eyes as I open them again slowly to look up to him, seeing that he was looking straight down at me I can feel myself getting wetter and wetter. He blew on my clit which made me go insane and squirm underneath him, as he tightened his grip on me, after a few minutes later he kept flicking my clit which made me grab the sides of the desk as I feel myself coming to an explosion, just when I wanted to let myself go Master Kai stops before putting me down.

He looked at me as I was breathing heavily, in and out trying to get my breathing back right before Master Kai grabs me so that my bottom half was off the desk, as soon as he grabs my legs and places them on them over his shoulders, he pushes his man-hood into me but I don't know if he's wearing a condom or not. I hope so... Cause I don't want to get a baby at this age.

As soon as it went it, I had to let out a loud moan which sounded in between pleasure and pain, he was so big inside of me I can't believe his whole man-hood went right in without lubrication.

"You feel so good but so tight," He says in between each pounding thrust as my nipples felt some what sore since Master Kai was pinching them before he broke me, but all my body is responding to everything Master Kai does to me.

"That's because... I'm a virgin until now master *gasp*." I couldn't even finish my sentence as Master Kai suddenly went in a fast pounding speed but at the same time he was also rubbing my clit, making my moans became more pleasurable sounding and me feeling myself coming to a limit was more than enough for me to let my release.

"Come for me Scarlett, agree you will be mine, agree you will not look at another man but me, agree you will do what I say, agree that I will own you," Faster, and harder, with stronger thrusts and his fingers rubbing my clit... I need to cum.

"I agree to everything, Ooh, I want to cum master Kai," I'm tightening around him, okay now nothing will be stopping me from releasing.

"Now!" He orders as his last thrusts were vicious, leaving me a breathless student feeling him filling my up from inside, as I now know he didn't use a condom but I can always take a morning after pill. Master Kai falls on top of me but lightly with not much pressure as I feel both of our breaths are un-even, I can feel his heartbeat over my skin as it's a lovely feeling.

"Do you forgive me?" His voice interrupts my inner thinking as I look down at him.

"I'm selfish, I broke your pureness for my needs which didn't need to happen," Is he regretting it now? I was _really _enjoying it though. I smirk as I look at him before he tilts his head a bit.

"I'll forgive you, if you do it again," I reply as he smirks and latches his lips onto mine.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my one-shot between Scarlett and Kai. The name was something I wasn't really thinking about too much but this one-shot that's something I'm actually proud of with my lemon/smut writing.**

**Anyways tell me what you think! Was it heated and hot? Cause seriously this was just an idea in mind. ****Written by me and the Idea is by me.**

**Well then R&R! Ciao my amazing and wonderful readers! Take care! xx**


End file.
